Embolic agents, including embolic coils, embolic meshes, and liquid embolic among other agents are often used to occlude a target site within the vasculature to treat a variety of conditions. A non-exhaustive list of conditions includes aneurysms, atrial septal defects, patent foramen ovale, left atrial appendage occlusion, patent ductus arteriosus, fistula, arterio-venous malformations, fallopian tube occlusion for the purposes of sterilization, spermatic vein occlusion to test infertility, and occlusion in the peripheral vasculature.
Liquid embolic is part of a newer class of compounds and are a type of biocompatible liquid which precipitates upon exposure to blood to harden and occlude a treatment site. Liquid embolic, while offering some occlusive advantages, can be difficult to use since there is a high risk of the liquid embolic migrating out of the treatment site. Therefore, currently liquid embolic can only be used for a few vascular conditions. The following embodiments deal with devices, systems, and methods to seal a treatment site and prevent liquid embolic migration after delivery. The embodiments have particular utility in containing the migration of liquid embolic, therefore allowing liquid embolic to be used to treat a host of vascular conditions, including aneurysms and arteriovenous malformations.